Breezehome
Description Breezehome is located in Whiterun, next to Warmaiden's and Whiterun's Gate, and is usually the first house that can be bought. It can be purchased from Proventus Avenicci after the Jarl allows the purchasing of property, or from Brill if the player has completed the Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. It can be bought immediately after retrieving the Dragonstone for the quest Bleak Falls Barrow. Breezehome is also convenient for players who use Smithing frequently. Upgrades After the house is bought, Proventus sells upgrades for the property: For displaying purposes, this house has 2 Weapon Racks, 2 Weapon Plaques, and 1 Shield Plaque. There is also a guest bedroom upgrade to the house that is added after you are granted the title of Thane of Whiterun and Lydia becomes your housecarl. If you have been granted the title before purchasing the house, the upgrade will already be in place. This adds a wall to the left side area at the top of the stairs. Inside the room will be the guest bed as well as some storage places and tables. Related Quests *Buying a house in Whiterun Notes *If the Dragonborn's housecarl, Lydia, is dismissed, she returns here. *Proventus Avenicci/Brill does not sell upgrades when he is on the porch, only in the dining room. *Because the location sits adjacent to Warmaiden's, a Forge, Smelter, Tanning Rack and Workbench, Breezehome can be considered an excellent home. Also, an Arcane Enchanter is nearby, at Dragonsreach. *Siding with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War requires the Dragonborn to perform certain tasks, as well as purchase Breezehome, in order to re-conscript themselves as Thane of Whiterun. *If you do not let someone finish what they say, (e.g. one of the guards' many lines), they will follow you into Breezehome as you enter. They will leave once they finish what they have to say. *Attempting to place a bow on one of the weapon plaques in the bedroom will cause the bow to disappear. *There is a way to acquire the house for free, although you will still need to raise the 5000 gold. First you will need Proventus Avenicci to be near a drawer, endtable, etc. Second, buy the house, then exit out of the conversation immediately after you have bought the house. Once this is done, you will need to store your gold in the aforementioned storage space quickly before the gold can be removed (deleted) from your inventory. If you have done this correctly, Proventus will have given you the key to Breezehome as well as the decorating guide without actually taking payment and your gold will be in the drawer, end table, etc., waiting for you. **It is also possible to fully upgrade Breezehome using this method. **Best place many have found is around 8-8:30 PM, when Proventus is upstairs looking at the map of Skyrim. May have to wait a day. **This can also be done late night / early morning at his bedside. He has end tables and a closet nearby. Bugs * Do not leave the Breezehome key inside the house, for you will not be able to get back in. * Sometimes the wall mount upstairs will not let you hang weapons. No known fix yet. * The Steward will not give the option to sell you the upgrades if you have a guard/follower with you. Killing the steward then waiting a few days for a new one fixed it on the PC. Talking to the Steward when he is in the throne room can also be worth trying. Asking your follower to wait in an area,(any area), then talking to the Steward will fix it. * After purchasing the home, any items put into the only chest in the unupgraded house will immediately disappear. Leaving Whiterun for a few days appears to fix this. * All the containers in the upgraded house may stop auto-sorting items placed in it, causing a mess. Some of the items will be ordered according to the order you placed them in and some will be sorted seemingly randomly. * After purchasing the Alchemy Lab for the house it can disappear without ability to buy it again. * Sometimes upon entering the house the upstairs walls are not there, but the doors are. Reloading a previous save will fix this. * Sometimes placing Mehrunes' Razor, (Possibly all daggers), on any of the wall mounts, will cause it to glitch off the mount, and into the wall, making it impossible to get. (Confirmed bug on PS3, can be fixed by loading a save before placing on the mount) * Some weapons placed on the weapon rack will appear on the floor in front of it when re-entering Breezehome. (Not tested with other homes, also not tested on PC or PS3.) * If you acquired the house before the Stormcloak attack, after the attack sometimes the house will be locked again. * Items placed in the home such as on a table for decoration can dissapear randomly. * Chests, Tables, Wall mounts and entire walls sometimes disappear, one way to fix this is leaving Breezehome and re-entering the building. Once you do, the items on these fixtures will reappear in a mess on the floor. * After placing an object in your home, not on a weapons rack etc., the object will fly out of its spot and back to where it initially landed when it was dropped. This happens when you exit and then reenter your house later. This can be fixed by placing the object again. * Withdrawing all stored books on bookshelves makes the books stay in place and become inaccessible to the player and prevents the player from interacting with the containing shelf. (Withdrawn books are still given to player). * Sometimes the wall mount above the door will not prompt you to place anything on it. * The wall mount above the door will not let you place a Woodcutter's Axe and instead having it hover above the table to the right. * The wall mount above the door will not let you place a Ghostblade and instead having it hover above the table to the right. (Can still place another item on rack while weapon stays in midair) * Placing a stolen weapon on the weapon rack and then taking it can cause that weapon rack slot to become inaccessible. * Occasionally the Weapon's Rack will not prompt you to place anything on it. * You can't always sleep in your bed, (shows as owned by someone else). * Placing a Silver Greatsword on the Weapon's Rack will cause it glitch out of said rack, and while it is still retrievable, the rack becomes unusable (only the one slot). This also happens at other houses. * Placing too many books in the a bookshelf will make the shelf and books inaccessible, if you are putting the books in it will give a prompt telling you to many, then place the last 2 books you tried to place back into your inventory, placing one more book into the shelf causes the shelf to be unusable. You can still pick up the book and it will move on the shelf, but can not be pulled off of the shelf. * Items can be either be placed or spawn behind the shelf to the left of the entrance. These items cannot be reached making them impossible to retrieve. * Using Whirlwind Sprint into Lydia's room, while overburdened, into the wall, will make you spawn just inside Breezehome's door after a small gray screen area. * Similarly using Whirliwind Sprint into the wall support at the back of the house on the ground floor while put you out of the map for a few seconds before teleporting you back to the entrance. * Sometimes none of the wall mounts will work in a game. This appears permanent, (e.g. come back later, will still not work). Sometimes if you buy the house and decorations in one visit to the steward the wall mounts will work. * Sometimes if there are loose objects on the ground in front of the door you can fall through the floor before reappearing at the door. *If you place any of the claws on the first dresser to the left of the door (it has a couple of shelves over it), it is possible for the claw (possibly any item, for that matter) to fall through the top of the dresser and into the dresser itself. Said item can possibly be retrieved, however, by opening the door to said dresser and grabbing the item while to door is still opening. * Whenever you talk to someone walking outside the entrance to the house, and enter if they are mid sentence, they will be there in the house. They will then finish their sentence and turn around. * Placing items like woodcutters axe, pick axe or orcish battle axe will cause the item to float somewhere around the rack, the item is still retriveable and the weapon rack can still be used allowing for more storage, for example an orcish battleaxe will stick out of the center of the shield when placed on the rack in the upstairs bedroom Gallery Breezehome.PNG|Location of home. Breezehome.jpg|Just inside the front door of Breezehome Breezehome - entrance.jpg|Breezehome Breezehome00.jpg|Breezehome - alchemy lab Breezehome01.jpg|Breezehome - bedroom Breezehome02.jpg|Breezehome - upper floor Breezehome04.jpg|Breezehome - entrance ru:Дом теплых ветров Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations